01 Września 2007
TVP 1 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3492 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3707); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 3493 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3708); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 71; serial TVP 06:55 Był taki dzień - 1 września; felieton 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Wakacje, wakacje i po wakacjach, Franklinie! (Back to school with Franklin); film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 09:00 Świnka Peppa - Piknik, odc. 15 (Picnic, ep. 15); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:35 Sąsiedzi - Fortepian odc.21 (Klavir); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1984) 09:45 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Zmiana; magazyn 10:05 Sposób na Alcybiadesa - odc. 3; serial TVP 11:05 Łowcy Przygód - Niech wygra lepszy!; program dla dzieci 11:50 Bieszczadzki Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Zwierzęta świata - Łowcy małp 2/2 (Monkey Hunters); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2004) 13:50 Mistrzostwa Świata w lekkiej atletyce - Osaka 2007 15:35 Śmiechu warte - odc. 588; program rozrywkowy 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3494 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3709); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 3495 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3710); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Po pierwsze Jedynka 17:35 Zaczęło się 1 września - Cisza przed burzą odc. 1; film dokumentalny 18:05 Zaczęło się 1 września - A lato było piękne tego roku odc. 2; film dokumentalny 18:35 Grzegorz Turnau w Gdańsku - piosenki XII Festiwalu Gwiazd; koncert 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Kaczor frajer, odc. 21 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Dude Duck ep. 20); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Jutro idziemy do kina 100'; film fabularny 22:05 Męska rzecz... - Cop Land (Cop Land) 100'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1997) 23:55 Kojak seria 2 - Bombowa zagadka (Kojak 2 - The Good Luck Bomber, ep. 21); serial kraj prod.USA (1974) 00:40 Kojak seria 2 - Niechciani wspólnicy (Kojak 2 - Unwanted Partners, ep. 22); serial kraj prod.USA (1974) 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Pamiętnik pani Hanki 99'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1963) 03:10 Był taki dzień - 1 września; felieton 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:40 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 10 - Jak na to wpadłeś, Kajetanie 07:20 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 19/21 Z dala od ludzi, czyli coś swojego; serial TVP 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 9:50, 10:20 i Pogoda: 9:20,10:25 10:40 Zakazane piosenki 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1946) 12:25 Mistrzostwa Świata w lekkiej atletyce - Osaka 2007 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1435; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 874 Testament na czarną godzinę; telenowela TVP 15:00 Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura (Europejski Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury - Krynica 2007) cz. 1 15:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 296 Żółta koszulka; serial TVP 16:55 Duże dzieci - (68); talk-show 17:45 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 18:00 Program lokalny 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Co Europa toleruje (110) 20:00 Cztery pory roku i 10 - lecie grupy Mo Carta (2) 21:00 Konkurs Tańca Eurowizji 2007 (1) (Eurovision Dance Contest 2007); widowisko kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007) 21:50 Konkurs Tańca Eurowizji 2007 (2) (Eurovision Dance Contest 2007); widowisko kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007) 22:45 Konkurs Tańca Eurowizji 2007 (3) (Eurovision Dance Contest 2007); widowisko kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007) 23:00 Konkurs Tańca Eurowizji 2007 (4) (Eurovision Dance Contest 2007); widowisko kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007) 23:20 Słowo na niedzielę 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Pogoda 23:55 Sport Telegram 24:00 Graniczny blues (Border blues) 86'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:30 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 18/32 (Twin Peaks ep. 15); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 02:15 Mistrzostwa Świata w lekkiej atletyce - Osaka 2007 03:05 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 05:53 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 41; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Niepokonani - Magdalena Rutkowska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:52 Niepokonani - Katarzyna Mielczarek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:04 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kondycja ludzka - Zagrożenia, odc. 4 (The Human Condition); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:04 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:59 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:03 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Nawigator; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:46 Historia nie kończy się nigdy!; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 74; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:02 Granice - Albania - Grecja. Izolacja, a co potem? (Frontieres); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:02 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:47 Pogoda; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:02 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:36 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:24 Kondycja ludzka - Zagrożenia, odc. 4 (The Human Condition); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:53 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:18 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:32 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 7 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:12 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:46 Kurier; STEREO 02:07 Pogoda; STEREO 02:10 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:37 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (492) - serial obyczajowy 06.45 Jesteśmy - mag. religijny 07.15 Power Rangers (498) - serial SF 07.45 Tutenstein (10).- serial anim. 08.15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (105) - serial kom. 08.45 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego (19) - serial 09.55 Rodzina zastępcza (259): Pora odlotów - serial kom. 10.55 Tygrysi rejs - film familijny, USA 2004, reż. Duwayne Dunham, wyk. Hayden Panettiere 12.45 Czarodziejki (64) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Się kręci - pr. rozrywkowy 15.15 Daleko od noszy (123): Siostra Karinki - serial kom. 15.45 Ich Troje - koncert 16.45 Piotr Bałtroayk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Dzień kangura - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Mamuśki (17) - serial obycz. 20.00 Cudzoziemiec - film sens, USA 2003 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.15 Medalion - film sens, USA/Hongkong 2003 00.15 Asteroida śmierci - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Phillip J. Roth, wyk. Olivier Gruner 01.50 Dziewczyny w bikini 02.50 Nocne randki 04.40 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 04:50 Uwaga! - magazyn 05:10 Telesklep 06:50 Zorro - serial animowany 07:15 Zorro - serial animowany 07:40 Automaniak Max - magazyn 08:10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Projekt Plaża - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Kojak - serial kryminalny 12:25 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 13:11 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 13:45 Superniania - reality show 14:45 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy 15:55 Skarbonka - komedia, USA 1986 17:50 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Sopot Festival 2007: Konkurs o Bursztynowego Słowika i Słowika Publiczności - półfinał - koncert 20:50 Sopot Festival 2007: Konkurs o Bursztynowego Słowika i Słowika Publiczności - finał - koncert 23:25 Grupa specjalna - film sens, USA 01:20 Telesklep 02:10 Nic straconego TV 4 05.50 FIFA Futbol Mundial- mag. 06.10 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.35 Strażacy - serial dok. 07.00 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 07.30 Kolarstwo: Proliga 2007 - Puchar MON 08.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09.00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 09.30 VIP 10.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial- mag. 10.30 V-max 11.00 Gram.tv 11.30 Magazyn żużlowy 12.00 Cała prawda - talk show 13.00 Wtyczka - film sensacyjny, USA 2004, reż. Adam Bernstein, wyk. Chris Noth 15.00 Żona dla zuchwałych (1)- melodramat, Indie 1995, reż. Aditya Chopra, wyk. Shahrukh Khan, Kajol, Amrish Puri 17.20 Pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny 19.25 Mariusz Max Kolonko: Kulisy tarczy antyrakietowej 20.00 Okręt - dramat wojenny, Niemcy 1981, reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Herbert Groenemeyer, Hubertus Bengsch 23.10 Dobre rady - komedia, USA 2001, reż. Steve Rash, wyk. Angie Harmon, Charlie Sheen, Denise Richards, Jon lovitz 01.05 Przerażenie - komediodramat, USA 2000, reż. Henry Bromell, wyk. William H. Macy, Neve Campbell, Donald Sutherland, John Ritter 02.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.15 Inside Bjork - koncert 04.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:45 Na osi program motoryzacyjny stereo 06:15 Telesklep 08:15 Seans filmowy (TVN7) interaktywny program rozrywkowy stereo 09:10 We Dwoje program rozrywkowy stereo 10:25 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów serial obyczajowy 11:30 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów serial obyczajowy 12:40 Mój przyjaciel delfin film rodzinny 14:35 Na osi program motoryzacyjny stereo 15:10 Zakochaj Mnie program rozrywkowy stereo 16:10 Patrol serial sensacyjny stereo 17:10 Operacja Splitsville film komedia stereo 19:10 Kochane kłopoty serial obyczajowy stereo 20:10 Kawaler film komedia 22:15 Wyspa doktora Moreau film horror stereo 00:20 Prawo i bezprawie serial kryminalny stereo 01:20 Nocne igraszki interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 47; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 48; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 49; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 861* - Konfrontacja; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 862* - Oszukane; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:40 Święta wojna - (267) Lek o przedłużonym działaniu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Tajemnica Sagali - Zatoka mgieł odc. 6 (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Polska na lato - Podlasie na lato; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Bułgarski smak (187); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Jessy Flis ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 78; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 79; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Urszula Dudziak, Grażyna Auguścik i Trio Andrzeja Jagodzińskiego - fragmenty koncertu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Szansa na Sukces - wydanie specjalne (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 M jak miłość - odc. 490; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - Lwów jest wszędzie; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.9; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Duże dzieci - 43; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Folkogranie - Kapela Brodów - Nowa Tradycja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:25 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Jastrzębie, Turze, Koźle, Końskie; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Szkoła Polskości; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 491; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kołysanka z łezką; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:05 Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura (Europejski Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury - Krynica 2007) cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 13. Marzenia Marcina Dańca - "Szczęśliwa trzynastka" (50`); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Wróżby kumaka (Unkenrufe); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 491; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kołysanka z łezką; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Święta wojna - (267) Lek o przedłużonym działaniu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Szkoła Polskości; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Jessy Flis ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 78; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 79; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Wróżby kumaka (Unkenrufe); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:40 Sierpniowe związki; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 05:55 Kiedy ranne wstają zorze 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Telezakupy 08:30 Ja, Klaudiusz: Trucizna jest królową - serial historyczny odc. 4 reż. Herbert Wise, Wlk. Brytania 1976 09:30 Sherlock Holmes: Podstęp białego rycerza - film kryminalny reż. Paul Marcus, wyk. Ian Richardson, Charles Edwards, Rik Mayall, Annette Crosbie Wlk. Brytania 2001 11:30 Magazyn przyrodniczy 11:50 W kuchni z Jamiem - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 13:00 Historia jednego myśliwca - film wojenny reż. Hubert Drapella, wyk. Bogusz Bilewski, Igor Śmiałowski, Krystyna Iwaszkiewicz, Danuta Nagórna Polska 1958 14:40 Magiczna Italia: Kampania - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 15:20 Miasta świata: Mexico City - cykl dokumentalny 16:20 Spotkania - film obyczajowy reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Barbara Modelska, Bogusz Bilewski, Kazimierz Orzechowski, Urszula Modrzyńska Polska 1957 18:00 Bez pardonu 2: Czwartek - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2003 19:00 Bez pardonu 2: Rosyjska zima - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2003 20:00 Falcon Beach 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 15 reż. Bill Corcoran, USA/Kanada 2005 21:00 Falcon Beach 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 16 reż. Bill Corcoran, USA/Kanada 2005 22:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Dżuma - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA 1993 23:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 23:40 Bez pardonu 2: Czwartek - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2003 00:30 Bez pardonu 2: Rosyjska zima - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2003 01:20 Magazyn przyrodniczy 01:40 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 02:20 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 02:50 Zdrowy puls - magazyn medyczny 03:20 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 03:50 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:20 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 05:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny Tele 5 07:00 Pogoda 07:05 Telezakupy 09:20 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 09:50 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany 10:15 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany 10:45 Pogoda 10:50 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa "Mulatka" - program rozrywkowy 11:55 Buon Appetito! 3 - magazyn kulinarny 12:50 Dzień włoski - reportaż 13:20 Błękitna płetwa - film przygodowy 15:05 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa "Mulatka" - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Pogoda 16:20 Kontrakt małżeński - komedia 18:05 Schody do nieba - film obyczajowy 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Grzech naiwności - dramat obyczajowy 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Oblicza zbrodni - serial kryminalny 23:05 Wybory Bursztynowej Miss 2007. Jantar - relacja 00:10 Seksowna uczta - film erotyczny 01:50 Rybia nocka Polsat Sport 07:00 Magazyn rowerowy 07:15 Piłka nożna Eliminacje Ligi Mistrzów - mecz 3. rundy FC Liverpool - FC Toulouse 09:25 Piłka nożna Eliminacje Ligi Mistrzów - mecz 3. rundy Anderlecht Bruksela - Fenerbahce Stambuł 11:35 Piłka nożna Eliminacje Ligi Mistrzów - mecz 3. rundy Celtic Glasgow - Spartak Moskwa 13:45 Piłka nożna Eliminacje Ligi Mistrzów - mecz 3. rundy Arsenal Londyn - Sparta Praga 15:55 Piłka nożna Liga szkocka - mecz Glasgow Rangers - Gretna FC 18:15 Piłka nożna 2. liga angielska - mecz Coventry City - Preston North End 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz FC Empoli - Inter Mediolan 22:40 Piłka nożna Liga rosyjska - mecz Spartak Moskwa - CSKA Moskwa 00:50 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy Cinemax 06:00 Krucjata Bourne'a - thriller reż. Paul Greengrass, wyk. Matt Damon, Franka Potente, Brian Cox, Julia Stiles USA/ Niemcy 2004 07:45 Nieczyste zagranie - komedia kryminalna reż. Colin Higgins, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Chevy Chase, Marilyn Sokol, Burgess Meredith USA 1978 09:40 Miłość w obronie własnej - film obyczajowy reż. Rafa Russo, wyk. Ana Fernández, Gustavo Garzón, Andrés Gertrúdix, Manuel Morón Hiszpania 2006 11:25 Chłopiec za burtą - dramat przygodowy reż. Marco Tullio Giordana, wyk. Matteo Gadola, Ester Hazan, Vlad Alexandru Toma, Alessio Boni Włochy/Francja 2005 13:25 Szansa dla karierowicza - komedia romantyczna reż. Bryan Gordon, wyk. Jennifer Connelly, Frank Whaley, Dermot Mulroney, Kieran Mulroney USA 1991 14:50 Rzuć dla mnie wszystko - komedia reż. Benoît Cohen, wyk. Julie Depardieu, Mathieu Demy, Eleonore Pourriat, Romane Bohringer Francja 2006 16:30 Okrutne wspomnienia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Francis Leclerc, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Guy Thauvette, Line Rodier, Maka Kotto Kanada 2004 18:10 Krucjata Bourne'a - thriller reż. Paul Greengrass, wyk. Matt Damon, Franka Potente, Brian Cox, Julia Stiles USA/ Niemcy 2004 20:00 Sobotnia premiera Podróż do Nowej Ziemi - film przygodowy reż. Terrence Malick, wyk. Colin Farrell, Q'Orianka Kilcher, Christopher Plummer, Christian Bale USA 2005 22:15 Zakazany owoc. Premiera Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 7 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 00:10 Przekleństwo wyspy - thriller reż. Kathryn Bigelow, wyk. Catherine McCormack, Sean Penn, Sarah Polley, Elizabeth Hurley USA 2002 02:05 1984 - dramat społeczny reż. Michael Radford, wyk. John Hurt, Richard Burton, Suzanna Hamilton, Cyril Cusack USA/Wlk. Brytania 1984 03:55 Klatka dla ptaków - komedia reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Robin Williams, Gene Hackman, Nathan Lane, Dan Futterman USA 1996 Cinemax 2 06:00 Ultranova - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bouli Lanners, wyk. Vincent Lecuyer, Marie du Bled, Hélene de Reymaeker, Michaël Abiteboul Belgia/Francja 2005 07:25 Poławiacz pereł - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney King, wyk. Joey Honsa, Amy Jean Johnson, Maddie Abshire, Brian Boland USA 2004 09:00 Tancerki hula - komediodramat reż. Sang-il Lee, wyk. Yasuko Matsuyuki, Etsushi Toyokawa, Yu Aoi, Shizuyo Yamazaki Japonia 2006 10:55 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Filmowi ojcowie - magazyn filmowy 11:20 Wielkie starcie - komedia reż. Howard Zieff, wyk. Barbra Streisand, Ryan O'Neal, Paul Sand, Whitman Mayo USA 1979 13:10 Wpływ księżyca - komedia romantyczna reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Cher, Nicolas Cage, Danny Aiello, Olympia Dukakis USA 1987 14:50 Jazzowe Imperium - komedia reż. Pekka Mandart, wyk. Mikko Leppilampi, Maria Ylipää, Mikko Nousiainen, Tuomas Uusitalo Finlandia 2004 16:30 Kwiat passiflory - film kryminalny reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Bruce Boxleitner, Barbara Hershey, Nicol Williamson, John Waters USA 1986 18:05 Tancerki hula - komediodramat reż. Sang-il Lee, wyk. Yasuko Matsuyuki, Etsushi Toyokawa, Yu Aoi, Shizuyo Yamazaki Japonia 2006 20:00 Wyrzuć mamę z pociągu - komedia kryminalna reż. Danny De Vito, wyk. Danny De Vito, Billy Crystal, Anne Ramsey, Kim Greist USA 1987 21:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Richard Zanuck, Robert Evans - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Ultranova - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bouli Lanners, wyk. Vincent Lecuyer, Marie du Bled, Hélene de Reymaeker, Michaël Abiteboul Belgia/Francja 2005 23:20 Zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa - dramat kryminalny reż. Albert Hughes, Allen Hughes, wyk. Tyrin Turner, Larenz Tate, Jada Pinkett Smith, Samuel L. Jackson USA 1993 00:55 Opowieść podręcznej - dramat SF reż. Volker Schlöndorff, wyk. Natasha Richardson, Faye Dunaway, Aidan Quinn, Robert Duvall USA/Niemcy 1990 02:45 Metoda Grönholma - thriller reż. Marcelo Pineyro, wyk. Carmelo Gómez, Natalia Verbeke, Eduardo Noriega, Najwa Nimri Argentyna/Hiszpania/Włochy 2005 04:40 Taniec brzucha - film erotyczny reż. Michael Bernini, wyk. Cristina Power, Patty Page Włochy 2001 Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:05 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 08:55 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 16:25 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby-Doo na wyspie Zombi - film animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:00 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany MiniMini 06:00 Miś Uszatek serial animowany odc. 47 06:10 Miś Uszatek serial animowany odc. 48 06:20 Miś Uszatek serial animowany odc. 49 06:30 Tabaluga serial animowany odc. 16 06:55 Tomek i przyjaciele serial animowany odc. 10 07:05 Pszczółka Maja serial animowany odc. 57 07:30 Witaj, Franklin serial animowany odc. 26 07:55 Świnka Peppa serial animowany odc. 26 08:00 Noddy i przygoda na wyspie film animowany 08:25 Świnka Peppa serial animowany odc. 25 08:35 Listy od Feliksa serial animowany odc. 20 08:50 Rumcajs serial animowany odc. 42 09:00 Zdjęciaki: Szymek serial animowany 09:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok serial animowany odc. 15 09:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu program dla dzieci 09:45 Bracia koala serial animowany odc. 9 10:00 Świat Elmo serial animowany odc. 36 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku serial animowany odc. 2 10:40 Globtroter Grover serial animowany odc. 25 10:45 Sesame English serial animowany odc. 22 11:00 Noddy serial animowany odc. 98 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir serial animowany odc. 1 11:25 Świnka Peppa serial animowany odc. 24 11:35 Listy od Feliksa serial animowany odc. 19 11:50 Rumcajs serial animowany odc. 41 12:00 Pippi serial animowany odc. 12 12:30 Kacze opowieści serial animowany odc. 59 12:55 Przygody kota Filemona serial animowany odc. 8 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy serial animowany odc. 25 13:20 Małe zoo Lucy serial animowany odc. 26 13:30 Clifford serial animowany odc. 14 14:00 Miś Uszatek serial animowany odc. 44 14:10 Miś Uszatek serial animowany odc. 45 14:20 Miś Uszatek serial animowany odc. 46 14:30 Tabaluga serial animowany odc. 15 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele serial animowany odc. 9 15:05 Pszczółka Maja serial animowany odc. 56 15:30 Witaj, Franklin serial animowany odc. 25 15:55 Świnka Peppa serial animowany odc. 25 16:00 Zdjęciaki: Paulinka serial animowany 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok serial animowany odc. 14 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu program dla dzieci 16:45 Bracia koala serial animowany odc. 8 17:00 Świat Elmo serial animowany odc. 35 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku serial animowany odc. 1 17:40 Globtroter Grover serial animowany odc. 24 17:45 Sesame English serial animowany odc. 21 18:00 Barbie Wróżkolandia - Syreny film animowany 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta serial animowany odc. 1 19:30 Clifford serial animowany odc. 15 TVP Kultura 09:05 Vladimir Horowitz w Moskwie - film dokumentalny 10:55 Pieniądz - dramat psychologiczny, Francja 1982 12:15 Wspomnienia o Grydzewskim - film dokumentalny 13:00 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 13:30 Prowokator - film sensacyjny, Polska/W. Brytania/Czechy 1995 15:00 Klasyka filmowa: Doktor Mabuse (2) - dramat kryminalny, Niemcy 1922 16:55 Kino krótkich filmów: Tramwaj - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 1966 17:00 Korzenie kultury (1) - rozmowa 17:15 Bazrach, czyli sen o wolnym kamieniu - film dokumentalny 18:00 Korzenie kultury (2) - rozmowa 18:50 Kiedy Otar odszedł - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Belgia 2003 20:30 Panorama kina światowego: Legenda twierdzy Suramijskiej - dramat obyczajowy, ZSRR 1984 22:00 Więcej niż fikcja: Czysty czwartek - film dokumentalny 22:45 Strefa alternatywna: Vieczór V'J-ski (11) - program artystyczny 23:45 Strefa alternatywna: Mediokracja (12) - program artystyczny 00:30 KFPP Opole '89 Ziyo - koncert 00:50 Jarocin po latach (18/26) - koncert 01:00 Kino nocne: Burza - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1979 02:30 Litania muzyka Krzysztofa Komedy - koncert TVN 24 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:40 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:40 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:40 Kronika tygodnia - magazyn 19:00 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:10 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Dzień po dniu - magazyn 00:00 Powtórki programów TVN Turbo 06:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 06:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 07:00 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Rower - magazyn 08:30 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 09:00 Jazda Polska - magazyn 09:30 Two Guys Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 13:00 Bad Boy Racers - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Jazda Polska - magazyn 15:30 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 16:00 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 16:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 17:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 20:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 20:30 Bez kompromisów - magazyn 21:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 21:30 Bad Boy Racers - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:25 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 22:50 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:05 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 23:30 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 01:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 03:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 04:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 04:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Bosonoga Contessa: Zupa na lunch - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 08:25 Dania w pół godziny: Uroczysty obiad - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 08:50 Delia na lato: Wakacje w domu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 09:20 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Jajecznica - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 09:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 09:55 Na słodko 2: Orzechy nerkowca - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 10:20 Para w kuchni: Nowalijki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 10:50 Słodki drań: Mak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 11:20 Sposób na przyjęcie: Czekamy na dziecko - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 25 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: John Torode i Mary Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 12:15 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Australia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 12:50 Nagi szef: Opiekunka do dziecka - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 13:25 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Jajecznica - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 13:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Zupa na lunch - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 14:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 14:25 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Słodkie zioła i jadalne kwiaty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 15:00 Para w kuchni: Nowalijki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 15:30 Dania w pół godziny: Uroczysty obiad - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 15:55 Słodki drań: Mak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 16:25 Sposób na przyjęcie: Czekamy na dziecko - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 25 16:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 17:15 Bosonoga Contessa: W amerykańskim stylu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 17:40 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 18:05 Przepis na sukces: Wyjątkowe ciasteczka przyjaciółek - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 18:30 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 2 19:20 Surfing po menu 4: Rotorua - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7/26 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Koktail bar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Meksyku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 20:30 Kuba Hemingwaya - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2005 21:15 Jamie w domu: Pikle i przetwory - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 21:45 Szef kuchni!: Nadzieja Anglii - serial komediowy odc. 13 Wlk. Brytania 1993 22:15 Sobota w kuchni: Jill Dupleix, Simon Rimmer i Thomasina Miers - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 22:45 Przepis na sukces: Wyjątkowe ciasteczka przyjaciółek - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 23:10 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 2 23:55 Kuba Hemingwaya - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2005 00:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 01:05 Bosonoga Contessa: W amerykańskim stylu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 01:30 Para w kuchni: Nowalijki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 02:00 Słodki drań: Mak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 02:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 02:55 Kuba Hemingwaya - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2005 03:40 Bosonoga Contessa: W amerykańskim stylu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 04:05 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show 04:50 Przepis na sukces: Wyjątkowe ciasteczka przyjaciółek - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 Canal + 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Stan wewnętrzny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Tchórzewski, wyk. Marian Opania, Krystyna Janda, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Jan Englert Polska 1983 09:00 Jak to się robi - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 2006 10:35 Concorde - Port lotniczy '79 - film sensacyjny reż. David Lowell Rich, wyk. Sylvia Kristel, Alain Delon, Robert Wagner, George Kennedy USA 1979 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Więzień - Jak planowałem zabić Tony'ego Blaira - film dokumentalny reż. Petra Epperlein, Michael Tucker, wyk. Niemcy/USA 2006 14:05 Premiera Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 14:40 Dynastia smoka - film przygodowy reż. Matt Codd, wyk. Federico Castelluccio, Dion Basco, Aaron Hendry, Stana Katic USA 2006 16:15 X-Men: Ostatni bastion - film SF reż. Brett Ratner, wyk. Hugh Jackman, Halle Berry, Ian McKellen, Famke Janssen Francja/ USA 2006 18:05 Życie na wrotkach - komedia muzyczna reż. Malcolm D. Lee, wyk. Bow Wow, Marcus T. Paulk, Rick Gonzalez, Brandon T. Jackson USA 2005 20:00 Premiera Szybcy i wściekli - Tokio Drift - film sensacyjny reż. Justin Lin, wyk. Lucas Black, Nathalie Kelley, Brian Tee, Sung Kang USA 2006 21:50 Prognoza na życie - komediodramat reż. Gore Verbinski, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Michael Caine, Hope Davis, Gemmenne de la Pena USA 2005 23:35 Życie Carlita - Początek - dramat sensacyjny reż. Michael Bregman, wyk. Jay Hernandez, Mario Van Peebles, Luis Guzmán, Sean "P. Diddy" Combs USA 2005 01:15 Siedem mieczy - dramat przygodowy reż. Hark Tsui, wyk. Donnie Yen, Leon Lai, Charlie Yeung, Liwu Dai Chiny/Korea Południowa/Hongkong 2005 03:45 Oby do wiosny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Adam Rapp, wyk. Ed Harris, Zooey Deschanel, Will Ferrell, Amelia Warner USA 2005 05:30 Elizabethtown - komediodramat reż. Cameron Crowe, wyk. Orlando Bloom, Kirsten Dunst, Susan Sarandon, Alec Baldwin USA 2005 Canal + Film 06:10 Człowiek o siedmiosekundowej pamięci - film dokumentalny reż. Jane Treays, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 07:00 Remont kapitalny - komedia reż. Brigitte Roüan, wyk. Carole Bouquet, Jean-Pierre Castaldi, Didier Flamand, Francoise Brion Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 08:35 Leila Chaled - terrorystka - film dokumentalny reż. Lina Makboul, wyk. Szwecja 2006 09:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30: Krótka piłka - serial komediowy odc. 15 USA 2006 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Eureka - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Peter O'Fallon, USA 2006 11:00 7 krasnoludków - Historia prawdziwa - komedia reż. Sven Unterwaldt Jr., wyk. Cosma Shiva Hagen, Otto Waalkes, Heinz Hoenig, Mirco Nontschew Niemcy 2004 12:35 Ostatnie wakacje - komedia reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. Queen Latifah, LL Cool J, Gérard Depardieu, Alicia Witt USA 2006 14:30 Agent XXL 2 - komedia reż. John Whitesell, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Nia Long, Emily Procter, Zachary Levi USA 2006 16:10 Plan doskonały - thriller reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Denzel Washington, Clive Owen, Jodie Foster, Christopher Plummer USA 2006 18:15 Ona to on - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Fickman, wyk. Amanda Bynes, Channing Tatum, Laura Ramsey, James Kirk USA 2006 20:00 Get Rich or Die Tryin' - dramat biograficzny reż. Jim Sheridan, wyk. 50 Cent, Joy Bryant, Terrence Howard, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje USA 2005 21:55 Decydująca gra - thriller reż. Andy Cheng, wyk. Cuba Gooding Jr., Angie Harmon, James Woods, Burt Reynolds Niemcy/Kanada/USA 2006 23:30 Szybcy i wściekli - Tokio Drift - film sensacyjny reż. Justin Lin, wyk. Lucas Black, Nathalie Kelley, Brian Tee, Sung Kang USA 2006 01:15 Ukryty wymiar - film SF reż. Paul Anderson, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Sam Neill, Kathleen Quinlan, Joely Richardson USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1997 02:50 Komedia romantyczna - komedia reż. Aaron Seltzer, wyk. Alyson Hannigan, Adam Campbell, Sophie Monk, Nick Steele USA 2006 04:10 American Pie: Wakacje - komedia reż. Steve Rash, wyk. Tad Hilgenbrink, Eugene Levy, Arielle Kebbel, Crystle Lightning USA 2005 05:40 Brylanty pani Zuzy - dramat kryminalny reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Ryszard Filipski, Ryszarda Hanin, Edmund Fetting, Halina Golanko, Maciej Englert Polska 1972 Canal + Sport 07:00 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 07:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 08:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Zagłębie Lubin - Legia Warszawa 10:15 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 10:45 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 11:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 12:00 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Action - magazyn sportowy 12:30 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 13:10 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 13:30 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Zagłębie Lubin - Legia Warszawa 15:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Fulham Londyn - Tottenham Hotspur 18:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 18:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Wisła Kraków - Lech Poznań 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska 22:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 23:45 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 01:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 01:55 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Wisła Kraków - Lech Poznań 04:05 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 05:15 Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż - film animowany reż. Carlos Saldanha, wyk. USA 2006 HBO 06:00 Gol! - dramat obyczajowy reż. Danny Cannon, wyk. Kuno Becker, Alessandro Nivola, Anna Friel, Stephen Dillane USA 2005 08:10 Drugie wcielenie - komedia reż. Joey Travolta, wyk. Lee Majors, Derek Hamilton, Barry Corbin, Reginald VelJohnson USA 2002 09:45 Depeche Mode: Touring the Angel - koncert w Mediolanie 10:45 Na jej miejscu - komedia romantyczna reż. Stéphane Clavier, wyk. Hippolyte Girardot, Hélčne de Fougerolles, Alexia Portal, Thierry Lhermitte Belgia/Francja 2004 12:10 Potyczki z Jeannie - komediodramat reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Nick Nolte, Whittni Wright, Albert Brooks, Joely Richardson USA 1994 14:05 Ty i ja - komedia romantyczna reż. Julie Lopes-Curval, wyk. Marion Cotillard, Julie Depardieu, Jonathan Zaccai, Tomer Sisley Francja 2006 15:35 Przygoda na Antarktydzie - film przygodowy reż. Frank Marshall, wyk. Paul Walker, Bruce Greenwood, Jason Biggs, Moon Bloodgood USA 2006 17:35 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 18:05 Gol! - dramat obyczajowy reż. Danny Cannon, wyk. Kuno Becker, Alessandro Nivola, Anna Friel, Stephen Dillane USA 2005 20:00 Be Cool - komedia kryminalna reż. F. Gary Gray, wyk. John Travolta, Uma Thurman, Vince Vaughn, Cedric the Entertainer USA 2005 22:00 Bez cenzury Afgański biceps - film dokumentalny reż. Andreas Dalsgaard, wyk. Dania 2006 23:00 Tulipany - film obyczajowy reż. Jacek Borcuch, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Tadeusz Pluciński, Małgorzata Braunek Polska 2004 00:30 Przerwana cisza - thriller reż. Scott Weber, wyk. Helene Joy, Jennifer Beals, Lothaire Bluteau, Ed Begley Jr. Kanada 2005 02:10 Za dziesięć dwunasta - thriller reż. Scott Storm, wyk. Alfonso Freeman, Rick D. Wasserman, Rayne Guest, Jenya Lano USA 2006 03:35 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 04:00 Zagniewani młodociani - komedia reż. Hart Bochner, wyk. Jon Lovitz, Tia Carrere, Louise Fletcher, Mekhi Phifer, Malinda Williams, Guillermo Díaz, Lexie Bigham USA 1996 05:25 Na planie - magazyn filmowy HBO 2 06:00 Szkolna gazetka - komedia reż. Melanie Mayron, wyk. Christy Carlson Romano, Keri Lynn Pratt, Katey Sagal, Teddy Dunn USA 2005 07:25 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 07:55 Na psa urok - film familijny reż. Brian Robbins, wyk. Tim Allen, Kristin Davis, Zena Grey, Spencer Breslin USA 2006 09:35 Trudne słówka - komedia romantyczna reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Adam Sandler, Téa Leoni, Paz Vega, Cloris Leachman USA 2004 11:45 Żona mojego partnera - komedia kryminalna reż. Philippe de Chauveron, wyk. Jean Dujardin, Pascal Elbé, Caterina Murino, François Levantal Francja 2005 13:20 Piękne mleczarki - film familijny reż. Francine McDougall, wyk. Alyson Michalka, Amanda Michalka, Jack Coleman, Michael Trevino USA 2006 14:50 Salon piękności - komedia reż. Bille Woodruff, wyk. Queen Latifah, Alicia Silverstone, Kevin Bacon, Andie MacDowell USA 2005 16:35 Nastolatki - film familijny reż. Vivian Naefe, wyk. Michelle von Treuberg, Lucie Hollmann, Paula Riemann, Zsa Zsa Inci Bürkle Niemcy 2006 18:25 Harry Potter i Czara Ognia - film przygodowy reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Robbie Coltrane USA 2005 21:00 Salto - dramat obyczajowy reż. Cate Shortland, wyk. Abbie Cornish, Lynette Curran, Sam Worthington, Nathaniel Dean Australia 2004 22:45 Zauroczony - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jim Wilson, wyk. Monet Mazur, Julian Morris, Fran Kranz, Daniel Franzese USA 2006 00:20 Deadwood 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 USA 2005 01:15 Graves End - thriller reż. James Marlowe, wyk. Eric Roberts, Steven Williams, Daniel Roebuck, Valerie Mikita USA 2004 02:50 Listopad - thriller reż. Greg Harrison, wyk. Courteney Cox, James LeGros, Dori Mizrahi, Amir Talai USA 2004 04:10 Randka na przerwie - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Duigan, wyk. Noah Taylor, Thandie Newton, Nicole Kidman, Bartholomew Rose Australia 1991 HBO Comedy 10:00 Premiera Prestiż, splendor i blask - komedia reż. Pieter Kramer, wyk. Linda de Mol, Joan Collins, Chris Tates, Kees Hulst Holandia 2004 11:50 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 1 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 13:00 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 2 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 14:10 Diukowie Hazzardu - komedia reż. Jay Chandrasekhar, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Sean William Scott, Alice Greczyn, Steve Lemme USA 2005 16:00 Prestiż, splendor i blask - komedia reż. Pieter Kramer, wyk. Linda de Mol, Joan Collins, Chris Tates, Kees Hulst Holandia 2004 17:40 Domowy front 2 - serial komediowy odc. 22 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2006 18:05 Porwanie na żądanie - komedia kryminalna reż. Jeff Byrd, Jeffrey W. Byrd, wyk. Anthony Anderson, Jay Mohr, Kellita Smith, Nicole Ari Parker USA/Kanada 2005 19:45 Diukowie Hazzardu - komedia reż. Jay Chandrasekhar, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Sean William Scott, Alice Greczyn, Steve Lemme USA 2005 21:30 Premiera Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 185 22:00 Premiera Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 12 USA 2006 22:25 Deuce Bigalow: Boski żigolo w Europie - komedia reż. Mike Bigelow, wyk. Rob Schneider, Eddie Griffin, Jeroen Krabbé, Til Schweiger USA 2005 23:50 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem - komedia reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Joel Edgerton, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Sarah-Jane Potts, Nick Frost USA 2005 01:35 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 185 02:10 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 12 USA 2006 Ale kino! 08:00 Mondo - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tony Gatlif, wyk. Ovidiu Balan, Philippe Petit, Pierrette Fesch, Jerry Smith Francja 1996 09:30 Bogata, wolna, samotna - komedia reż. Elaine May, wyk. Walter Matthau, Elaine May, Jack Weston, George Rose USA 1971 11:20 ale krótkie! Na obcej ziemi - filmy krótkometrażowe 12:00 Czas tańca - musical 14:05 Poirot: Zabójstwo Rogera Ackroyda - film kryminalny reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. David Suchet, Philip Jackson, Oliver Ford Davies, Selina Cadell Wlk. Brytania 2000 15:55 Sumienie - film krótkometrażowy 16:15 Rozmowa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Gene Hackman, John Cazale, Allen Garfield, Frederic Forrest USA 1974 18:15 Trop - komedia kryminalna reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Tim Curry, Eileen Brennan, Madeline Kahn, Christopher Lloyd USA 1985 20:00 ale hit! Star Trek: Nemesis - film SF reż. Stuart Baird, wyk. Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, Brent Spiner, LeVar Burton USA 2002 22:05 Star Trek IV: Powrót na Ziemię - film SF reż. Leonard Nimoy, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, Catherine Hicks, DeForest Kelley USA 1986 00:10 Blair Witch Project - horror reż. Eduardo Sánchez, Daniel Myrick, wyk. Heather Donahue, Bob Griffith, Joshua Leonard, Michael Williams USA 1999 01:40 Gwiezdny lot - film krótkometrażowy 02:05 Kochankowie Marii - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. Nastassja Kinski, John Savage, Robert Mitchum, Keith Carradine USA 1984 Kino Polska 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany 08:50 Bajki Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 09:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 09:30 Seans w Iluzjonie Błazen purymowy - film obyczajowy reż. Jan Nowina-Przybylski, Józef Green, wyk. Miriam Kressin, Hymie Jacobson, Jonas Turkow, Ajzyk Samberg Polska 1937 11:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii 11:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii Komentarz: Jerzy Eisler 11:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii Gdziekolwiek jesteś, panie prezydencie… - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Jack Recknitz, Tadeusz Tarnowski, Henryk Czyż Polska 1978 13:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii Stefan Starzyński - film dokumentalny reż. Edmund Zbigniew Szaniawski, wyk. Polska 1993 13:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii Warszawa we wrześniu 1939 - film dokumentalny 14:10 Rodzina do kina 14:15 Rodzina do kina Och! Pampalini!!! - film animowany 15:35 Bareja wieczorową porą 15:40 Bareja wieczorową porą Żona dla Australijczyka - komedia muzyczna reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Edward Dziewoński, Wiesław Michnikowski Polska 1963 17:30 Ewelina - film dokumentalny reż. Mateusz Dymek, wyk. Polska 2002 18:20 Po prostu Cybulski 18:45 Po prostu Cybulski Koniec nocy - dramat społeczny reż. Julian Dziedzina/Paweł Komorowski/Walentyna Uszycka, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Roman Polański, Ryszard Filipski, Adam Fiut Polska 1956 20:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Gdzie jest generał? - komedia wojenna reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Jerzy Turek, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Bolesław Płotnicki, Stanisław Milski Polska 1964 22:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Drużba znaczy przyjaźń - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Polska 1975 22:30 KinOFFteka - Operacja animacja 22:45 KinOFFteka - Operacja animacja Elegia Wisielca - film animowany 22:50 KinOFFteka - Operacja animacja 23:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii 00:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii Czas przeszły - dramat psychologiczny reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Henryk Bąk, Alina Janowska Polska 1961 02:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii Powszedni dzień gestapowca Schmidta - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Polska 1963 02:15 Bareja wieczorową porą 02:20 Bareja wieczorową porą Żona dla Australijczyka - komedia muzyczna reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Edward Dziewoński, Wiesław Michnikowski Polska 1963 03:50 Ewelina - film dokumentalny reż. Mateusz Dymek, wyk. Polska 2002 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Nie taki zwykły romans - komedia romantyczna reż. Steven H. Stern, wyk. Victoria Principal, Gil Gerard, Robert Webber, Barbara Barrie USA 1982 08:00 Długa droga do domu - film obyczajowy reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Kristin Griffith, Sarah Paulson, Betty Garrett USA 1998 10:00 Wracając do korzeni - dramat obyczajowy reż. Maya Angelou, wyk. Alfre Woodard, Al Freeman Jr., Esther Rolle, Mary Alice USA 1998 12:00 Długa droga do domu - film obyczajowy reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Kristin Griffith, Sarah Paulson, Betty Garrett USA 1998 14:00 Wracając do korzeni - dramat obyczajowy reż. Maya Angelou, wyk. Alfre Woodard, Al Freeman Jr., Esther Rolle, Mary Alice USA 1998 16:00 I tak, i nie - komedia romantyczna reż. Kelly Makin, wyk. Denise Richards, Dean Cain, Karen Cliche, Catherine Colvey Kanada 2004 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:00 McBride: Morderstwo po północy - film kryminalny reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. John Larroquette, Marta DuBois, Matt Lutz, David Atkinson USA 2005 22:00 Okno na podwórko - thriller reż. Jeff Bleckner, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Daryl Hannah, Robert Forster, Ruben Santiago-Hudson USA 1998 00:00 Kleopatra - film historyczny odc. 1/2 reż. Franc Roddam, wyk. Timothy Dalton, Leonor Varela, Billy Zane, Rupert Graves USA 1999 02:00 Okno na podwórko - thriller reż. Jeff Bleckner, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Daryl Hannah, Robert Forster, Ruben Santiago-Hudson USA 1998 04:00 Nie taki zwykły romans - komedia romantyczna reż. Steven H. Stern, wyk. Victoria Principal, Gil Gerard, Robert Webber, Barbara Barrie USA 1982 AXN 06:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 Australia 2001 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 Australia 2001 08:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 19 USA 2002 09:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 20 USA 2002 10:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 11:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 12:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA 1992 13:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA 1992 14:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA 1992 15:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 19 USA 2002 16:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 20 USA 2002 17:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 18:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 19:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA 1992 20:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:00 Medium 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 2005 22:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA/Kanada 2003 23:00 Martwa strefa 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 00:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 01:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 1998 02:00 Medium 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 2005 03:00 Martwa strefa 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 04:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA 1992 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 131 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2003 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 131 Australia 2001 17:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 1993 18:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2003 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 131 Australia 2001 20:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 1993 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Lawina - thriller reż. Steve Kroschel, wyk. Thomas Ian Griffith, Caroleen Feeney, R. Lee Ermey, John Ashton USA 1998 23:50 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2003 00:40 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 01:30 Lawina - thriller reż. Steve Kroschel, wyk. Thomas Ian Griffith, Caroleen Feeney, R. Lee Ermey, John Ashton USA 1998 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1987 11:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 7 Kanada 1997 12:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 8 Kanada 1997 13:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 9 Kanada 1997 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 24 USA 2002 15:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 16:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 17:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1987 18:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 7 Kanada 1997 19:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 8 Kanada 1997 20:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 9 Kanada 1997 21:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 24 USA 2002 22:00 Mroczna rasa - film SF reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Jack Scalia, Cindy Ambuehl, Jonathan Banks, Gregg Brazzel USA 1996 23:40 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 00:30 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 01:20 Mroczna rasa - film SF reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Jack Scalia, Cindy Ambuehl, Jonathan Banks, Gregg Brazzel USA 1996 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bajkowy pałac w Dubaju - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szympansy na wolności - film przyrodniczy 08:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Zrobione ze stali - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Budowla z cegieł - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wybuch wulkanu na Santorynie - film dokumentalny 11:00 Cała prawda o Pompejach - film dokumentalny 12:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Turcja - serial przyrodniczy 13:00 Triumf życia: 4 miliardy lat walki - serial przyrodniczy 14:00 Geniusz szczura - film przyrodniczy 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wrak Sunset Limited - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lot bez paliwa - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Kolonia śmierci - film dokumentalny 18:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Król Artur - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Teorie spiskowe: Amelia Earhart - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Teorie spiskowe: Incydent w Roswell - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Teorie spiskowe: Rodzina Romanowów - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Teorie spiskowe: Polowanie na Hitlera - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Teorie spiskowe: Dusiciel z Bostonu - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Teorie spiskowe: Tajemnice J. Edgara Hoovera - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny Challenger - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Teorie spiskowe: Incydent w Roswell - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Teorie spiskowe: Rodzina Romanowów - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Teorie spiskowe: Polowanie na Hitlera - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Teorie spiskowe: Dusiciel z Bostonu - serial dokumentalny Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Służby ratunkowe/Podnośnia statków/Spadochroniarze - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Okręt podwodny/Roboty ziemne/Samochód na piwo - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok ze skrzydłami - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Kajakiem przez wodospad - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 08:30 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 09:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Aston Martin V8 - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Porsche 911 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Kryptonim Daisy - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Rozrywka w domu - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Służby ratunkowe/Podnośnia statków/Spadochroniarze - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Okręt podwodny/Roboty ziemne/Samochód na piwo - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok ze skrzydłami - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Kajakiem przez wodospad - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 14:30 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 65 16:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Arizona Cardinals - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Narodziny samochodu sportowego: Projektowanie - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Spełnione życzenie - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Lugz - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Rewolucja telefonów komórkowych - film dokumentalny 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 23:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 00:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Wyścig z czasem - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Sekret kodu Leonarda da Vinci - film dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Katastrofa w Czarnobylu - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Obsesja na punkcie garbusa - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 03:30 Obsesja na punkcie garbusa - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 04:00 Superjazda: Zmiana silnika - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 Planete 05:45 Sieć życia: Legwan morski - serial przyrodniczy odc. 5/13 06:15 Sieć życia: Ostronosy - serial przyrodniczy odc. 11/13 06:45 Sieć życia: Lisy polarne - serial przyrodniczy odc. 12/13 07:15 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Życie krok po kroku - serial przyrodniczy odc. 25/28 08:55 Sieć życia: Tygrys bengalski - serial przyrodniczy odc. 13 ost. 09:30 Dziki świat - serial przyrodniczy odc. 1/6 10:05 Broń niekonwencjonalna: Alianci - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta Słońce w nocy: Koń i wielbłąd, szczęście - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/15 11:45 Słońce w nocy: Głód, woda - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/15 12:15 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: W kraju czarnych faraonów - serial przyrodniczy odc. 22/28 14:00 W cieniu Wzgórza Świątynnego - film dokumentalny 15:20 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Ostatnia granica - serial przyrodniczy odc. 21/28 17:05 Historia faszyzmu: Po klęsce - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 ost. 18:15 Liczby i marzenia - film dokumentalny 19:40 Nikt nie chciał usłyszeć - film dokumentalny 20:45 Premiera. Portrety Jokohama Mary - film dokumentalny 22:25 Premiera. Seans Planete Dziewczęta z ulic Kairu - film dokumentalny 23:40 Człowiek i zwierzę: Świński charakter - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/5 00:40 Olbrzymie posągi Buddy - film dokumentalny 02:20 Człowiek i zwierzę: Pieskie życie - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/5 03:15 Moje podróżowanie: Hoosung z Korei Południowej, Acdiel z Kostaryki - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/13 03:45 Moje podróżowanie: Gisel z Kuby, Xadim z Senegalu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 Fox Life 08:10 Być jak gwiazda: Jennifer Love Hewitt 08:35 Być jak gwiazda: Oprah Winfrey 09:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 15, Podarunek reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Być jak gwiazda: Kate Hudson 10:30 Być jak gwiazda: Charlize Theron 11:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 16, Kłamstwo zbiorowe USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 17, Starzy ludzie, nowe miejsca USA 1998 12:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Kobiety w podróży Cz. 1 reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 12:55 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 6, Druga szansa reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 13:45 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 16, Partner życiowy reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 14:55 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 16, Zagubienie Francja 2006 15:30 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 8, Tajemnice reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 16:25 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 9, Szkolne strapienie reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 17:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Kobiety w podróży Cz. 2 reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 18:15 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, Rodzinne święta reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 19:10 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 6, Nieustanne śledztwo USA 2003 20:05 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 7, Zawodowcy i oszuści USA 2003 21:00 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 4, Wyznania reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 21:55 Mów mi swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 16, Beznadziejni romantycy USA 2003 22:45 Mów mi swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 17, Trudny wybór USA 2003 23:40 Być jak gwiazda: Lisa Marie Priesley 24:10 Być jak gwiazda: Pamela Andreson 24:35 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 7, Brakujące części reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:35 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 17, Opuszczone reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 7 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 07:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku: Mecze 2. rundy mężczyzn i 3. rundy kobiet 08:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Nowej Zelandii 09:00 Lekkoatletyka Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku - 8. dzień 11:45 Magazyn olimpijski - magazyn sportowy 12:00 Lekkoatletyka Mistrzostwa Świata w Osace - 8. dzień 15:30 Wioślarstwo Mistrzostwa Świata w Monachium - 7. dzień 16:30 Kolarstwo Vuelta a Espana - 1. etap: Vigo - Vigo 17:45 Lekkoatletyka Mistrzostwa Świata w Osace - 8. dzień, najważniejsze wydarzenia 18:45 Magazyn olimpijski - magazyn sportowy 19:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku - 6. dzień, mecze 3. rundy 00:00 Lekkoatletyka Mistrzostwa Świata w Osace - 9. dzień 03:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku - 6. dzień, mecze 3. rundy 05:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku - 6. dzień, mecze 3. rundy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Wzgórza Hollywood - reality show 09:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 09:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 14:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 15:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 16:00 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 16:30 Podwójne uderzenie - reality show 17:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 18:00 Dziewczyny z okładki - w pogoni za karierą 18:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 19:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Summer of MTV - letnie hity 22:00 MTV Vaults Outkast - reportaż o grupie 22:30 MTV Live: Korn - koncert 23:00 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 00:30 Miłość jest ślepa - randki w ciemno 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 13:00 Viva Movie - magazyn filmowy 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show-biznesu 15:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 Całuśnik 17:30 Latobranie 18:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 19:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 20:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 21:00 Club Rotation - potężna dawka muzyki klubowej na żywo 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:05 Godzina 13 - thriller reż. Harold French, wyk. Peter Lawford, Dawn Addams, Roland Culver, Derek Bond Wlk. Brytania 1952 07:35 Jedwabne pończoszki - musical 09:30 W poszukiwaniu deszczowego drzewa - western reż. Edward Dmytryk, wyk. Eva Marie Saint, Montgomery Clift, Elizabeth Taylor, Nigel Patrick USA 1957 12:15 Trzej ojcowie chrzestni - western reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Pedro Armendariz, Harry Carey Jr., Mae Marsh USA 1948 14:00 Telefony, telefony - komedia romantyczna reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Dean Martin, Judy Holliday, Fred Clark, Eddie Foy Jr. USA 1960 16:05 Sklep za rogiem - komedia romantyczna reż. Ernst Lubitsch, wyk. James Stewart, Margaret Sullavan, Frank Morgan, Sara Haden USA 1940 17:45 Szpieg w zielonym kapeluszu - thriller reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. David McCallum, Robert Vaughn, Jack Palance, Janet Leigh USA 1966 19:15 Kotka na rozgrzanym blaszanym dachu - melodramat 21:00 Benny i Joon - komediodramat reż. Jeremiah S. Chechik, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Johnny Depp, Mary Stuart Masterson, Julianne Moore USA 1993 22:40 La scoumoune - dramat kryminalny reż. George Armitage, wyk. Bernie Casey, Pam Grier, Lisa Moore, Bhetty Waldron USA 1972 00:10 Dziwolągi - horror reż. Tod Browning, wyk. Wallace Ford, Olga Baclanova, Roscoe Ates, Henry Victor USA 1932 01:20 Benny i Joon - komediodramat reż. Jeremiah S. Chechik, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Johnny Depp, Mary Stuart Masterson, Julianne Moore USA 1993 03:00 La scoumoune - dramat kryminalny reż. George Armitage, wyk. Bernie Casey, Pam Grier, Lisa Moore, Bhetty Waldron USA 1972 04:30 Kotka na rozgrzanym blaszanym dachu - melodramat Zone Europa 08:00 Nocne ćmy - dramat reż. Bence Miklauzic, wyk. György Gazsó, Eszter Márkó, Péter László, Sándor Almási, Csaba Pindroch, Péter Bozsó, Tamás Molnár, László Hunyadi, Ferenc Lengyel, Zsolt Kovács, János Kardos, Imre Csuja, János Herskó, Péter Gothár, 09:55 Czarny kot, biały kot - komedia reż. Emir Kusturica, wyk. Bajram Severdzan, Srdjan Todorović, Branka Katić, Florijan Ajdini Francja/ Niemcy/ Jugosławia 1998 12:10 Kochankowie z kręgu polarnego - melodramat 14:05 Święta - film krótkometrażowy 14:25 Epsilon - film science fiction reż. Rolf de Heer, wyk. Ullie Birve, Syd Brisbane, Alethea McGrath, Chloe Ferguson, Phoebe Ferguson Australia / Włochy 1997 16:15 Dni gniewu - western reż. Tonino Valerii, wyk. Lee Van Cleef, Giuliano Gemma, Walter Rilla, Christa Linder, Yvonne Sanson, Lukas Ammann, Andrea Bosic, Ennio Balbo, José Calvo, Giorgio Gargiullo, Anna Orso Włochy/ Niemcy 1967 18:00 Rozejm - dramat reż. Francesco Rosi, wyk. John Turturro, Rade Serbedzija, Massimo Ghini, Stefano Dionisi, Teco Celio, Roberto Citran, Claudio Bisio, Andy Luotto, Agnieszka Wagner, Lorenza Indovina, Marina Gierasimienko, Igor Biezgin, Aleksand Włochy / Francja 19 20:00 Salon filmowy - Jack Gold: Ucieczka z Sobiboru - dramat reż. Jack Gold, wyk. Alan Arkin, Joanna Pacula, Rutger Hauer, Hartmut Becker, Jack Shepherd, Emil Wolk, Simon Gregor, Linal Haft, Jason Norman, Robert Gwilym, Eli Nathenson, Kurt Raab, Eric P. Caspar, Hugo Bower, Klaus Gr Wlk. Brytania / Jugosław 22:35 Czarny kot, biały kot - komedia reż. Emir Kusturica, wyk. Bajram Severdzan, Srdjan Todorović, Branka Katić, Florijan Ajdini Francja/ Niemcy/ Jugosławia 1998 00:50 Alina albo frustracje - film erotyczny reż. Bruno Garcia, wyk. Maeva Sahli, Alexandre Hai, Lena Pastel, Georges Brasero Francja 2003 02:25 Czarująca Melissa - film erotyczny reż. Jean-Claude Maillard, wyk. Loan, Allen, Jean Marc Collidor, Kamerone, Karin Francja 2003 03:15 Kochana Emmo, droga Bobe - dramat reż. Istvan Szabo, wyk. Johanna ter Steege, Eniko Borcsok, Peter Andorai, Ildiko Bansagi Węgry 1992 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 129 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 06:55 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 130 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 07:50 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 131 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 08:45 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 132 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:40 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 133 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 10:35 To jest życie: Dziennik - serial odc. 45 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 21 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 12:25 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 22 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 13:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 23 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 14:15 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 24 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:10 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 25 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 16:00 Tamara - film fabularny reż. Gail Harvey, wyk. Katie Boland, Stuart Wilson, Alberta Watson, Kevin Zegers Kanada 2004 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 14 19:00 Idealna para - teleturniej odc. 4 20:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 22 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 17 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 8 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Kamczatka - film fabularny reż. Marcelo Pineyro, wyk. Ricardo Darin, Cecilia Roth, Hector Alterio, Fernanda Mistral Argentyna/Hiszpania 2002 01:00 To jest życie: Kobiety wolą to przemilczeć - serial odc. 46 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 90 Kolumbia 2004 02:40 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 91 Kolumbia 2004 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 92 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 93 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 94 Kolumbia 2004 Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Irlandia - Włochy - Gry zespołowe 9:00 Szkocja - RPA - Gry zespołowe 11:00 Futbol Mundial - Magazyn piłkarski 11:30 Gillette World Sport - Inne 12:00 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny - Inne 13:00 HSV Hamburg - Honved Budapeszt - Puchar UEFA - kwalifikacje 14:30 FC Liverpool - FC Toulouse - Kwalifikacje Ligi Mistrzów - mecz rewanżowy 3. rundy 16:30 Celtic Glasgow - Spartak Moskwa - Kwalifikacje Ligi Mistrzów - mecz rewanżowy 3. rundy 19:00 Dynamo Moskwa - Tom Tomsk - Liga rosyjska 21:00 Portugol - Magazyn ligi portugalskiej 21:40 Paços Ferreira - Boavista Porto - Liga portugalska 23:40 Coventry City - Preston North End - 2. liga angielska SF 1 5:30 Leben live - Reportagen aus dem Alltag 6:30 News-Schlagzeilen und Meteo - Wiadomości 7:30 Wetterkanal - Pogoda 9:05 Sternstunde Philosophie - Gesprächsreihe 10:00 Sternstunde Kunst - Sztuka i kultura 11:05 DOK - Dokumentationsreihe 12:00 Horizonte - Dokumentationsreihe 13:00 Tagesschau - Wiadomości 13:10 Spuren der Zeit - Dokumentationsreihe 13:55 Club - Diskussion 15:15 Arena - Diskussion zu einem aktuellen Thema 16:35 Exotische Inseln - Natura i środowisko 17:00 Design Suisse - Porträtreihe (17) 17:15 Svizra rumantscha - Cuntrasts 17:45 Telesguard - Emissiun d'infurmaziun 18:00 Tagesschau - Wiadomości 18:05 Meteo - Pogoda 18:10 g & g weekend - People-Magazin 18:40 Samschtig-Jass - Jass-Spiel mit Monika Fasnacht (1) 19:20 Ziehung des Schweizer Zahlenlottos - Losowanie totolotka 19:30 Tagesschau - Wiadomości 19:50 Meteo - Pogoda 19:55 Wort zum Sonntag - Kościół i religia 20:05 Cirque de Demain - 28. Internationales Zirkusfestival Paris 21:00 Eurovision Dance Contest - Das Finale 23:20 Tagesschau - Wiadomości 23:35 Sport aktuell - Sport 0:10 Bella Block - Hinter den Spiegeln; Regie: Thorsten Näter (D 2004) 1:55 Eurovision Dance Contest - Das Finale Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SF 1 z 2007 roku